


Poor Unfortunate Soul

by shamelessmash



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Fansong, M/M, Song - Freeform, The Pool Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessmash/pseuds/shamelessmash
Summary: The song "Poor Unfortunate Souls" from The Little Mermaid, as sung by Jim Moriarty at the pool scene in TGG.





	Poor Unfortunate Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This version of the song (as shown below) is also available on [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQFC5blbkJk)  
> 

I admit that you could call me a little naughty  
They weren’t kidding when they called me a specialist  
People find me nowadays  
To mend their big bad ways  
I cut loose whatever problem they dare admit  
Brilliant? Yes.

If you find yourself in need of a little favor  
All you need to do is say the magic words  
Dear Jim I’ve lost my way  
To me its child’s play  
In no time, peace you will find with my regards  
Pathetic

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one hates his lover’s sister  
This one wants to disappear  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come threading to my web  
Crying, help Moriarty, please!  
Do I help them!  
Yes I do

No one ever gets to me  
I don’t like to get dirty  
But I’ll admit that you came pretty close  
See we’ve had enough time to play  
Only now you’re in my way  
You poor unfortunate soul

(SPEAKING)

JIM: D’you know what happens if you don’t leave me alone, Sherlock, do you?

SHERLOCK: Oh, let me guess: I get killed.

JIM: Kill you? N-no, don’t be obvious. I mean, I’m gonna kill you anyway some day. I don’t wanna rush it, though. I’m saving it up for something special. No-no-no-no-no. If you don’t stop prying, I’ll burn you. I’ll burn the heart out of you.

SHERLOCK: What if I were to shoot you now? Right now.

JIM: Then you could cherish the look of surprise on my face.

(BACK TO SONG)

I've loved this, our little game  
Only daddy’s disappointed his distraction turned out so ORDINARY  
Framing you might seem a bit unfair  
I thought we could really be a pair  
But instead you turn to John  
A meager little pawn  
After all you’re all so dull I’ll make you fall

Come on, they’re not all that impressed with your deductions  
Most people want to punch you when they can  
So it won’t take much for them  
To think I’m your hired hand  
It’s he who holds the key who gets the crown

Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead! Play your part  
I’m a very busy man and I haven’t got all day  
I won’t burn much  
Just your heart

You poor unfortunate soul  
So sad, no not really  
If you want to save your friends my sweet  
You jump or sniper’s show  
Take a breath and talk to John  
I’ll blow my head before you go  
You’ve got to admit that’s a lot sexier  
The boss is on a roll!

This poor unfortunate soooul!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/listening!


End file.
